pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty and the Jungle Emperor (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Mandy-0.jpg|Mandy as Belle Leo 1.jpg|Leo as The Beast Petey Pete.jpg|Petey Pete as Gaston Timmy Brisby.jpg|Timmy McBride as Lumiere Humpty Dumpty.jpg|Humpty Dumpty as Cogsworth Master Tigress.jpg|Tigress as Mrs. Potts Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Chip Jenny Mcbride.jpg|Jenny McBride as Fifi Grandma Kitty.jpg|Grandma Kitty as Wardrobe Winner.jpg|Winner as Sultan Hobie.jpg|Hobie as Stove Ferdinand.png|Ferdinand as LeFou NAOM Madeline 1.jpg|Madeline (Animated), Jenny Foxworth.PNG|Jenny Foxworth and Anne Marie.PNG|Anne-Marie as The Bimbettes Peter Griffin.gif|Peter Griffin as Maurice Spirit.jpg|Spirit as Philippe Gremlins Amblin.jpg|Gremlins as Wolves Commander Rouke.jpg|Commander Rouke as Monsieur D'Arque Kenichi-a-kimba-shiro-.jpg|Kenichi as Prince Adam Willy McBean.jpg|Willy McBean as Human Lumiere Nobita Nobi - 2005 anime.png|Nobita as Human Cogsworth Penny.PNG|Penny as Human Mrs. Potts Ash Ketchum in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Human Chip Misty Pokemon.jpg|Misty as Human Fifi Akiko Fuji.png|Akiko Fuji/ Yullian (Ultraman 80).jpg|Yullian as The Peddler Woman/The Enchantress Redman (1972).jpg|Redman (1972) as itself Thundermask (1972).jpg|Thundermask (1972) as itself Thomas O'Malley and Hanna-Barbera's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast". It appeared on YouTube on September 20, 2014. Cast: * Belle - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Belle's Help - Thundermask (1972) * The Beast - Leo (Leo the Lion) * Prince Adam - Kenichi (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Gaston - Petey Pete (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) * Lumiere - Timmy McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) * Lumiere (Human) - Willy McBean (Willy McBean and his Magic Machine) * Cogsworth - Humpty Dumpty (The Wacky World of Mother Goose) * Cogsworth (Human) - Nobita (Doraemon) * Mrs. Potts - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) * Mrs. Potts (Human) - Penny (The Rescuers) * Chip - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Chip (Human) - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue) * Fifi the Feather Duster (Human) - Misty (Pokemon) * The Wardrobe - Grandma Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Sultan the Footstool - Winner (Simba the King Lion) * Sultan the Dog - Buttons (Animaniacs) * The Stove - Hobie (Barbie as Rapunzel) * LeFou - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * The Baker - The Head Elf (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)) * The Bookseller - Jimmy Durante (Frosty the Snowman) * The Bimbettes - Madeline (Animated), Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) and Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Maurice - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Philippe - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) * Monisuer D'Arque - Commander Rouke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Old Peddler Woman - Akiko Fuji (Ultraman) * The Enchantress - Yullian (Ultraman 80) * The Wolves - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Villagers - Various Characters * Gaston's Buddies - Various Toon Villains * Coat Rack - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) * Band playing "Here comes the Bride" - Sailors (The Little Mermaid) * Pierre - P-Chan (Ranma 1/2) * Palanquin - Scary Lion (Teletubbies) * The Hat Stand - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Redman (1972) as itself Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs